


Porchlight

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Introspection, More Fluff, You always need more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: A warming light at the end of the day.Another double Drabble for flashfic.





	Porchlight

It had been one of those days, excessively long and tediously dull. Jack hadn’t caught a new case in almost a week, the criminals in Melbourne obviously on some type of hiatus. Or just causing mischief outside of his jurisdiction. Either way, it had been days filled with paperwork. And because his days were filled with paperwork, it meant that he hadn’t seen Miss Fisher at all. 

Once upon a time, that wouldn't have bothered him at all. In fact, he would have most likely been thrilled. Past him would be astounded at the change in his life. Actually, current him was still rather astounded on how Phryne had affected him, how good he found life to be again. She cast a beacon of light on him, a type of happiness that he had never thought he would find again. 

A symbol of that beacon was right in front of him, the soft glow emanating from the front light at Wardlow, beckoning him down the path. He followed the walk, palming a key in his trouser pocket. Just before he disappeared into the dark house, he glanced up at the porchlight. 

The light that she specifically lit just for him.


End file.
